Can You Feel My Hearth? One-Shot
by Animatyko
Summary: (traducción: Historia original de 'mitsuki-81' en tumblr ) (la portada no es mia) AU, sucesos despues de 'secret of the sun droop' Mal summary buena historia!


**_Mi primera publicación en fanfiction sera esta traducción... supongo esta bien, no espero que sea lo mejor pero me gustaria que le dieran jan oportunidad a este bonito One-shot; bueno les agradezco su mera precesia y les dejo con las notas originales del autor :_**

 _Para su información, no soy un hablante de inglés, sino uno francés, y no soy expreto en escribir en un idioma extranjero, así que esto debe tener MUCHOS errores dentro, pero espero que no lo moleste durante su lectura!_

 _Por lo tanto, este One-shot es basado en la canción "Can You Fell My Heart" de Bring Me the Horizon, que tiene lugar después de los eventos de Secret of the Sun Drop. ¡En versión lunar! Varian AU, un UA originalmente creada por ghosta-r._ _Entonces, básicamente, no tengo nada, los personajes pertenecen a Disney, las letras del cantante y la UA a su creador original. ¡Puedes encontrar este SO en AO3! **(digo lo mismo pero agregando que la historia no es mia)**_

 _Oh, sí, la letra estará en ... Huh, no tengo la palabra en inglés, pero en francés decimos "Gras", que puede ser traducido por "gordo" ... Sí, lo sé, pero no ¡No tiene el vocabulario de la fuente inglesa así! x) ¡Y los pensamientos estarán en cursiva! ( **aqui no entendi a lo que se referia tampoco asi que lo dejare asi XD)**_ _E **n** j **o** y o/_

Rapunzel estaba corriendo por la hierba. La noche podría haber sido negra, si no fuera por la luna llena que iluminó el cielo.

Al mirar a su alrededor, trató de encontrar al prisionero que escapó a primera hora del día. El niño asustado con grandes ojos azules, su amigo...

El Moondrop…

 _Varian._

Cuando la celda exploto, tomó por sorpresa a todos los ocupantes del castillo. Nadie había entendido lo que acababa de pasar.

Nadie, a pesar de Rapunzel.

Ella había sentido que la magia fluía a través de las paredes del castillo. Una magia muy diferente de la suya, pero también tan complementaria. Ella fue la primera en llegar a la celda que alguna vez tuvo el muy famoso alquimista. Vio el agujero en la pared donde Varian había escapado, pero también todas las rocas negras que habían aparecido por todo el lugar. Pero a diferencia del que amenazaba al Reino, estos todavía brillaban en la oscuridad, proyectando en las paredes una cálida luz entre azul y plateada.

Sí, _cálido_. Algunos podrían haber dicho que encuentran este color frío, tal como lo fue para ella hasta este momento, pero Rapunzel, en el fondo de su corazón, siente que essas rocas no eran un peligro para nadie. Durante años, su padre, el Rey, pero también Quirin, el padre de Varian, temía el poder de la Luna ... También había temido el poder de las Moondrop (gotas lunares).

Pero parece que el dicho que Moondrop era en realidad solo un niño solitario que estaba desesperado por enorgullecer a su padre.

Varian nunca quiso que su padre estuviera envuelto en ámbar.

Varian nunca quiso lastimar a tanta gente.

Varian nunca quiso convertirse en el monstruo que fue durante lo que sucedio en vieja corona.

Varian solo anhelaba amor y confianza. En su dolor, él transformó su culpa en enojo hacia su familia porque, en su mente, era su culpa, ¿verdad? Porque Rapunzel dijo que ella siempre lo ayudará en su momento de necesidad. Porque ella rompió esta promesa porque su reino necesitaba su ayuda. Porque no habían dejado de cotillear sobre cómo Varian había «atacado» a la princesa.

Porque nunca intento encontrarlo, ayudarlo después de la tormenta de nieve. Le permitió construir un muro de ira y amargura a su alrededor y volcar su ira hacia ella su familia y su reino, porque si la única persona a la que podría culpar en este momento era él mismo, tenía la sensación de que Varian seguramente se habría dejado morir en la tormenta de nieve.

Así que, aquí estaba ella, buscando a Varian en el bosque oscuro, tratando de encontrarlo y porfin ayudarle.

Porque no podía permitirse fallar por segunda vez.

Aun corriendo, no trató de pensar a dónde ir, se permitió sentir el camino correcto para seguir. Después de largos minutos corriendo, sus pies la llevaron al acantilado donde descubrió por primera vez las rocas negras.

Ella vio una luz tenue. Una tenue luz azul y plateada. Dando la vuelta al acantilado, vio varias rocas lunares brillando en la oscuridad y rodeando protectoramente a una figura solitaria. Su cabeza estaba en sus manos, tapando su rostro; sus codos estaban sobre sus rodillas que estaban presionadas contra su pecho. Escuchó gritos ahogados procedentes de él y sintió su corazón roto por este sonido.

-¿Varian ...?- Ella vio el hombro del alquimista tensarse ante el sonido de su nombre, su cabeza se sacudió, mostrando una cara arrugada con lágrimas secas.

Rapunzel se sorprendió al ver que su cabello ya no tenía su color marrón natural, ahora tenían el mismo tono azulado que las rocas que lo rodeaban. Sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los suyos, su color también había cambiado, desde el azul sombrío, tomaron este tono antinatural de azul-plateado y ella vio miedo genuino en ellos

-Rapunzel ...? -

-Sí, y-yo, soy yo Vengo a ayudarte - se le acercó lentamente, con su mano delante de ella como si estuviera tratando de domesticar a un animal salvaje

 **Can you hear the silence?**

 **Can you see the Dark?**

 **Can you Fix the Dark?**

 **Can ypu feel, Can you feel my heart?**

-¡No te acerques!- La voz era dura, fría y la joven se detuvo en seco.

-Varian ... yo- sé que no soy el que quieres ver ahora. Sé que ya no confías en mí, pero por favor, escúchame ... te quiero ayudar ...-

Sus helados ojos azules eran tan letales como el arma y la ira llenaba su voz cuando hablaba - ¿Ayuadarme? Quieres ayudarme...? Ya es demasiado tarde, Rapunzel, demasiado tarde ...-

Can you help the hopeless? Well, I'm begging on my knees

-Dime, ¿por qué ahora?- Murmuró Varian después de un momento con voz cansada, -¿Por qué no has hecho esto antes? ¿Dónde estabas cuando realmente te necesito ...? -

Si eso golpeó con fuerza en su conciencia, pero Rapunzel no demostró lo conmocionada que estaba. -n-no ... ¡No es demasiado tarde, Varian! Si pudiera reparar todos mis errores, ¡si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo para evitar que todo esto sucediera, lo haría! Quiero salvarte, Varian ...-

-¿De verdad crees que podrías ...? -Negó con la cabeza y se rió entre dientes, - Bueno, si tú lo dices ... ¿De verdad crees que puedes salvarme ahora ...? Ese... -su voz se rompió y no terminó su frase. Él tomó un aliento tembloroso. -Solo ... Mírame, Rapunzel ... realmente soy un monstruo, ¿no lo ves? Durante todo este tiempo, he podido controlar estas rocas porque... porque tengo el poder de los Moondrop ¡desde el principio! Pero no lo sabía antes... y ahora es demasiado tarde. ¡La gente me odia, Rapunzel! Me ven como el que trata de matar a la familia real y destruir todo el reino. Y sé lo que me va a pasar a partir de ahora: una vida de caza y escondite, por lo que soy... El Moondroop y un monstruo ...-

 **Can you save my bastard soul?**

 **Will you ache for me?**

Rapunzel no dijo nada al respecto y, después de tomar un respiro tembloroso, puso una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de los ojos del alquimista. - Varian, yo ... No creo que seas un monstruo ... No porque seas el Moondrop que eres automaticamente uno ...-

Varian bufó -tu lo ves asi, pero recuerda lo que podría haber hecho en Vieja Corona ... Herí a Eugene ...

 **I'm Sorry Brother**

\- y-yo Intente aplastar a tu madre y a Cassandra...-

 **So sorry Lover**

-Soy la razón por la que mi padre está atrapado para siempre en ámbar... Por mis experimentos...-

 **Forgive me Father**

\- Toda mi vida, solo fui un fracaso ... Todavía lo soy ... Tal vez es por eso que mamá me dejo con papá hace tantos años porque solo soy un error... -Ante estas palabras, Rapunzel vio que una lágrima bajaba por la mejilla de Varian

 **I Love you Mother**

\- Cuando no sabía nada de mi poder, casi me convertí en un verdadero monstruo. Ahora, con todo lo que sucedió en estas últimas horas, ¿cómo puedes decir que ya no soy un mounstro? Tengo el poder de destruir todo el reino como podría haberlo hecho hace todos esos meses. Pero no quiero, estoy cansado de ser bueno, de tratar de agradar a la gente o de enorgullecer a mi padre. Yo ya no...-cerró los ojos- yo ya, no _entiendo nada_ -

El rio un poco

-Supongo que es el destino el que me devuelve el golpe por todas las malas acciones que hice antes... Después de todo, fallé a todos en mi locura... Mi padre ... Vieja Corona... Todo el reino... Todos mis amigos, _a la mayoría_ -

Sus ojos llorosos de hielo azul se cerraron con los de la princesa

-Te fallé...-

 **Can you hear the silence?**

 **Can you see the dark?**

 **Can you fix the broken?**

Rapunzel luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos ante estas palabras. Las rocas lunares a su alrededor aún brillaban con el poder del Moondrop, pero Rapunzel podía sentir la atmósfera llenarse con algo más.

Dolor, remordimiento y pena.

Todos esos sentimientos, Rapunzel podía sentirlos. Su poder Sundrop estaba resonando con los de los Moondrop. En cierto modo, estaba conectada con Varian.

Y tal vez ella siempre lo estuvo. Tal vez sea por este hecho que el joven alquimista reaccionó tan violentamente cuando se negó a ayudarlo el día en que perdió a su padre.

De repente, un pensamiento vino a su mente, una simple pregunta. Tal vez no debería haberlo escuchado, pero no era realmente importante en este momento.

 **Can you Feel my Heart? (* _a partir de aqui rapunzel comienza a responder a la canción, asi que pondre la t_ _raducción_ )**

La voz sonaba exactamente como Varian. Fue en este momento que vio que su propio cabello comenzó a brillar también, como si su poder respondiera al de Varian. Con una pequeña y triste sonrisa, sostuvo la mejilla del alquimista con una mano y dijo:

-Sí ... puedo sentirlo, Varian ... Puedo sentir tu corazón ...-

Era como si hubiera tirado de una palanca. En un segundo él estaba frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos con una mirada confundida. Luego vio alivio y culpa en sus orbes azul plateado y antes de que realmente pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo, Varian llorando le dio un abrazo. El joven alquimista se aferró a la princesa como si ella fuera su salvavidas y se disculpó una y otra vez, contra su hombro.

Rapunzel apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza del niño y, con una mano, dibujó pequeños círculos en su espalda, mientras que la otra lo sostenía contra su pecho, tratando de calmar el desorden emocional que Varian sentía en ese momento.

Y, rodeada por la cálida y brillante luz azul-plateada de las rocas y su propio cabello dorado reluciente, mientras su poder estaba conectado, Rapunzel podía escuchar todas las inseguridades que mintieron durante varios meses, si no años, en el fondo del corazón de Varian.

Ella rompió sus promesas al joven alquimista una vez, y llevo consecuencias horribles. Se prometió a sí misma que nunca más le volveria a fallar.

Y para sellar la promesa, respondió en silencio a todos los miedos de Varian.

« **I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone.**

( **Tengo miedo de acercarme y odio estar solo.** )

 _Te prometo que hasta mi último aliento, nunca estarás solo. Estaré aquí para ayudarte, para apoyarte. Eugene, Cassandra, mi familia, todo el reino, voy a cambiar la opinión acerca de ti. No volveré a darte la espalda nunca más. Te prometo que podrás confiar en otras personas._ _The higher I get, the lower I'll sink._ _( **Cuanto más alto me pongo, más bajo me hundiré.** )_ _No lo creo. Creo que ahora, ahora que tienes la sensación de que llegas al fondo, puedes escalar todo el camino de regreso. Te prometo que podrás volar._ Finalmente, el sollozo de Varian se calmó un poco y rompió un poco el abrazo de Rapunzel para mirarla a los ojos.

Mientras sus poderes brillaban a través del bosque, su cabello rubio y su cabello azul plateado brillando y envolviéndolos en un suave manto de luz, ella podía ver en sus ojos que escuchó cada una de las promesas que había hecho para responder a todas sus miedos.

-Pero ... ¿Pero cómo ...?... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti después de que me traicionas ...? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí cuando estaba listo para destruir a toda tu familia y tu reino?-

Rapunzel sonrió tristemente -Yo ... No lo sé ... Rompí tu confianza una vez en el pasado y puedo entender que no quieres confiar en mí otra vez. Y sé que también debería sentirme traicionada por todas tus obras pero... -ella puso una mano de ella contra su pecho, - Pero tal vez ... Tal vez tu corazón pueda darte la respuesta ... -cuando vio la mirada perpleja en su rostro, ella dijo:

-Mi corazón me dice que tengo que confiar en ti. Estamos conectados, nuestros poderes se complementan entre sí. Sé que no puedo resolver los misterios de las rocas negras sin tu ayuda. Porque eres un alquimista, pero también porque eres como yo...-

Fue Varian quien terminó su oración -Porque somos solo dos caídas solitarias...- Se sonrieron el uno al otro, su cabello brillante flotando a su alrededor.

Ella puso su frente contra la de Varian y entrelazó sus dedos con él. Cierran los ojos al unísono como si fueran una sola persona y encuentran consuelo en la presencia de los demás. El Sundrop y el Moondrop. Al igual que dos gemelos separados, se han reunido una vez más.

Eran una familia otra vez.

E incluso si llegaban nuevos peligros, incluso si la oscuridad amenaza con destruir todo a lo que se aferran, sabían que a partir de ahora y hasta el final de los tiempos, se tenían el uno al otro.

Resolveran los misterios de las rocas negras, el secreto del poder del sol y la luna. Liberarán al padre de Varian del ámbar y salvarán el reino... Juntos. Porque eran el Sundrop y el Moondrop porque eran hermano y hermana.

~ Fin.

 **Mentiria si dijera que no sufri un poco leyendo y editando... es cansado estuve unas... dos horas tan solo tradujendo? no puedo ni con la luz de la pantalla y se supone que esta en el menor brillo ( lo que te pasa por hacer esto tan tarde!!!!)** **ok... espero les haya gustado... y no, no es la creacion de ningun shipp la narrativa del fina lo dice "como hermano y hermana" solo por si las dudas** **oh y cuando lo lei nisiquiera yo esperaba que la canción jugara un papel tan importante... por cierto si hace falta algun acento perdonen no soy buena en ello.** **Reviews? comentario? critica? algo? :'3** **Me despido!!!** **Bye bye by~~~**


End file.
